dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Haze
Haze are a species of shadow demon that are diverse in middle regions across the world, most notably in North America, South America, Asia, and South Africa. Clearly Lathyrus is a Haze who was drafted into the DAMMED program. Etymology scientific name loosely translates to "vanishing shadow", dawg. I need to poop. most common name be 'Haze' cuz of what they smoke all the time. remember, don't do drugs, kids. other less common names include pukas, shade fiends, and in the early 19th century "blossombottoms". Characteristics like black shadow silhouettes. can barely see their outlines. cuz THEY MADE OF SHADOW. that's how they slip into darkness so easily MAIN TRADEMARKS - pure black color - white glowing eyes - white smoking flowing from their eyes and mouthes - tails resemble flower silhouettes hazes have a reputation for their incredibly flexible genetic diversity. they come in all shapes. no haze is the exact same. Like snowflakes. Tail buds they fart poison, shadows, and fragrance. fragrance can be used to mark territories. though they are not affected by tail poisons, they use this to defend or attack prey.? Respiration their lungs process the air in the darkness into oxygen for their bodies, which they then exert a vaporous carbon dioxide from their mouths and eyes. maybe that vapor is how they keep their eyes moist? I'll study more biology. Senses sight = awesome hearing = super awesome, they use this to 'identify' places of the physical world from the shadows smell = not as awesome, cannot distinctly identify individuals by smell like a dog Metabolism cold-blooded. gotta seek warmth w/o touching light. they can digest great amounts of poison and won't be affected. the toxins get sent to their tails. Clearly's human form, however, may get nausea from this procedure. Sensitivity to Light THEY DIE Behaviour varies among individuals. generally, they are very intelligent creatures and develop distinct personalities depending on their surroundings. they are also known to be social creatures but can have the tendency to be vicious when provoked. THERE ARE TWO TYPES WILD - much larger; one was recorded to be the size of a mountain lion - more aggressive/territorial - tend to be more solitary - often less knowledgeable in speech and language efficiency. - always hunt for food URBAN/RURAL - usually no bigger than an adult wolf, can be smaller by a rat's size. - can be territorial, but not always. depends on pack - can be either solitary or social. it's not uncommon for Hazes to form packs. - faster learning capacity and can understand speech and language. - very opportunist eaters. they'll scavenge through scraps and garbage for food. in dire cases, they hunt. Abilities SHADEWALKING is their most basic one NIGHT VISIONSSSSSSSSSSS night insomnia THEY DON'T NEED SLEEEP I need this sort of thing physical skills include biting, scratching, kicking, etc. can be fatal, especially in packs. Life Cycle life span unknown. Reproduction you're probably surrounded by dead babies in the air.? Childhood and Adolescence no mama, no papa. just murder. Adulthood COLLEGE LIFE. Ecology Feeding Range and Habitat Relationship with Humans in some places, they're pests and vermin. in other places, they're respected. sometimes they're thought to inspire many artists and such. John Henry Fuseli's 'The Nightmare' (1781) contains a dark, white-eyed horse whose head pulls through a curtain. Although never confirmed, the horse may have been inspired by a Haze demon. Francisco Goya's Los Caprichos series may have also been inspired by Hazes and other shadow demons. there has been no official record where a haze becomes a human's companion without bonding. 1977 incident i'll make a name up later There was a pack of Hazes haunting city to city killing children. it was CRAY. many went missing. presumed to have been consumed. I RHYMED. HAH. but yeah. mothers and fathers would go demon hunting at night to seek the pack and kill them. kinda like in Supernatural. cept salt wouldn't work. Conservation listed as an endangered demon species due to the world's increase of lights used during the now common night life. it's so dangerous for them. With the advancement of technology and the increase of human activity during night, creating greater need for light sources and installations, it becomes more difficult for urban Hazes to survive the nights in cities and towns. Recent discoveries THERE IS AN UNDERWATER SEA MONSTER OMG they need more research on this. give 'em time. Category:Archive: Information